Mein Gott bi Gnablf
by Vanacorien
Summary: After the anex of France by Germany in World war two it looked as if the allies were at the end. Quatre R. Winner one of her majestys most loyal spies has taken on the task to play a key role in infiltration of the Nazi information net work. But what happ


Maiben Gott bi Gnablf  
  
By: Vannacorien  
  
Warnings: R rated for violence and coarse language. This is a 3X4 .fic with no other parings. This is yaoi but there will be a whole lot of homosexual bashing, this will be explained in my authors note. There will be mention of gory blood shed and political themes.  
  
Author's Note: This is a World War II fic, this takes place in the 1930's -1945. During this time period homosexuality was extremely irregular when revealed and thought to be an extreme sacrilege. In England anyone who tried to marry another man (this person being a man him self) or publicly announcing his affections would get both persons thrown in jail. Quatre is from England in this fic and is the wealthy and well respected son of a very rich Lord. So there will be a whole lot of angst and such where Trowa is concerned.  
  
Since Quatre and Trowa are spies and are inhabiting France while it's under Nazi rule there will be a lot of German spoken throughout the fic, the title is in fact German Maiben Gott bi Gnablf means 'May god be merciful' Why it doesn't have French in it is simple. 1: The Germans now rule France so there trying to make every one little Nazi automaton drones meaning no more French. 2: I lived in Germany and learned a lot of the language before I moved back to the states. That and I found an English to German Dictionary in my garage and figured why not?  
  
I am going to try to be as historically accurate as possible but if I make any real blaring errors like I miss the date of a battle or some thing then please tell me so I can go back and fix it. Thank you and let's get on with the show.  
  
. Prologue: For England and Her Majesty .  
  
Quatre stared wistfully out the ornately carved glass of the French doors in his hotel suite. Not more than five days and he was already homesick. How pathetic. He had always hated being sent from home even when he was a child, and he had been periodically moved from one house to the next with his entourage of sisters. He had hated to leave his favorite of his family's many homes. It had been the one he was born in, and coincidentally, the one his mother had died in.  
  
He chuckled bitterly at his own morbid thought as he moved to unpack his things. It wouldn't do to keep his 'special' friends waiting and punctuality was a key asset in his line of work. Anyone who was too slow or to rash could end up dead, or be the cause of a death of another. He had carefully checked the room for any listening devices or any secret viewing area's. Although he didn't expect that anyone would bother such an esteemed young gentlemen as himself. In England, to his superiors and family, he was Quatre Rebarba Winner, the only son of the Duke, William Winner, and a double agent serving his country and Her Majesty. By infiltrating the Nazi information network and bringing home to his people the hope to end this terrible war.  
  
To the Germans however he was the youngest son of a brave and ingenious naval mind. Heinrich Von Hopf was his name, and he fit into the world of the Nazis as if he had truly been born there and not simply created as an alias. He was to be the new assistant Marshall under Marshall Henri Paidan whom Hitler himself had appointed to be the 'watcher' for the south of France. Though many had considered him a traitor to his country and his family for surrendering to the Nazis Quatre knew much different as it was Paidan who was his main leak of information.  
  
The Allies had known it would be risky to trust Paidan especially, since he was being watched closer than ever by the higher ups. But the man was ingenious with his handling of espionage, and never saw any of the other informants himself, or did he ever use anything remotely traceable in any of his papers. Straightening his rich olive dress coat and combing his longer than regulation hair out of his eyes, Quatre stepped up to a full length mirror along the wall of his suite checking to make sure there was nothing out of place. Another thing that won many men's approval was his looks. Though he was not at all tall, being only 5ft. 5 inches, he was Hitler's perfect example of what every German should be. Aryan of course, with his nearly white blond hair and his aquamarine eyes Quatre was the literal poster child for the Nazi campaign.  
  
A sturdy knock sounded at his door and he moved quickly to the bed picking up his standard issue pistol he carefully aimed and called out strongly "Weir be gibt?" There was a slight pause then a deep baritone answered him gruffly. "Mich, Oberst Reinhard. Durfen Ich Kommen in?" Quatre sighed heavily lowering his weapon slightly and turning his back on the door. "Ja, hereinkommen." The door opened silently and then clicked closed softly. Quatre didn't turn his back; he was busy loading his gun and mounting the holster to his belt. "Mien Gott Quatre, Fete wir haben auch sprechen Deutsch?" Quatre sighed tiredly at his partner and glared at him over his shoulder. "I suppose not, after all it would only compromise the mission if we were caught speaking English in a now Nazi controlled France. "  
  
The other agent had a bit of the grace to blush. Quatre wasn't really annoyed with him, it was hard speaking constant German, and in fact until Otto had come he had almost lapsed into English during a briefing with his superior officer. And when ever he spoke English his accent came through and it was a dead give away. But Otto only didn't want to speak it because he hated the language, constantly forgetting the pronunciation, and more often than not mixed up his words. A good spy though he may very well be, bilingual he was not.  
  
"I am sorry Quatre sir, but I just can't seem to get this nervousness off of me and I, stutter when I'm nervous." Otto's family had fled Austria after it was annexed by Nazi Germany not too long ago and had moved to England where his mother had family. He immediately took up every chance he could get to help free his country from Hitler's claws, even if he wasn't always the most suave or the brightest. He had a strong determination and a conviction of right and wrong that would make most stare in awe. Quatre knew he did. He couldn't make half the sacrifices Otto had made. Like how Otto had left the Star of David home and his bible as well. Quatre couldn't, he wore his mother's pendant of St. Christopher under his shirt, and hid his bible under his mattress.  
  
Quatre turned back to Otto snapping the keep onto the back of his gun and securing it in his holster. Otto was dressed as he should be; being the head of the guard assigned to protect and assist the Marshall Von Hopf he wore a dress uniform like Quatre's with a side arm as well but his uniform was less decorated with medals. He stood to attention, his dark brown hair waving even though it had been cut and greased to reduce the curl. "Shall we?" He said smiling shakily. I broke my serious gaze long enough to give him a bright smile. Nodding I straightened back up and looked straight ahead. "Ja, fur Gott und Vater landen."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
A/N and translations: So what do you think? Not a bad beginning if I do say so myself. I have a pretty good idea as to where this plot goes so don't worry, this won't fall apart in the middle. Now, because of lack of reviews I demand 10 reviews from 90 different people in one hour!! Just joking, I don't like it when Authors do that, just review and tell me what you think, but the more encouragement the faster my whittle fingers fwy across the keyboard!  
  
Translations: Who is there? Me, colonel Reinhard. May I come in? Yes come in here. My God Quatre, do we have to speak German? This last Quote is a personal fave for mine; it kinda shows Quatre's resolve to help his country. As you've noticed Gott means god. The whole thing means 'For God and The fatherland.' Or 'For god and country." Quatre really wants to help and since English nobles didn't really join the military at this time, it was a pretty big thing.  
  
Other Notes: St. Christopher. One of the most prayed to saints in Roman Catholicism. I'm not sure how he died but St. Christopher is the Saint that protects children and teaches them to learn. Catholicism was introduced to England through Ireland and Spain. Though King Henry the 8th broke from the Catholic Church in order to divorce his Wife Catherine of Aragon Catholicism, it was still around in England and still is today. Why make Quatre a catholic? Because I didn't want to make him Islamic and if you look at it closely they're kinda the same. Ok, not really but we do have all Saints day, Good Friday, and such religious holidays like that. I'm kinda partial to Catholicism too, since I am Catholic. 


End file.
